1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, keypad thereof and method for activating a display device; more specifically, relates to a display device and a method for activating the display device by using a separable keypad.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The types of the display devices on the market are very various. A projector, for example, has high risk of being stolen because it is quite valuable and easily exposed to the public. In order to prevent the projector from being stolen, projector manufacturers install king locks to lock the projector. However, because these king locks can be easily destroyed, the burglarproof effect is unsatisfactory.
In conclusion, the existing technology for preventing the display device from being stolen often faces problems, given that the burglarproof structure can be easily destroyed. Therefore, there is still a need for finding ways to protect display devices from being stolen.